


The President's Speech

by CirclesArePointless



Series: My submissions for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event [3]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Student Council, seitou kaichou ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: Following her victory in the recent student council elections, Ruby gives her first speech as the newly-elected student council president of Numazu High.
Series: My submissions for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	The President's Speech

**Author's Note:**

> my submission for the Easy-1 prompt of IFHeaven's Wake Up Challenger event: Write a fic featuring a member from the Kurosawa family.

The school amphitheatre was filled to the brim today. Students and teachers altogether congregate under the same roof. It was a day unlike no other, a day soon to be marked with a much-awaited occasion.

It was the day they’ve all been waiting for since the results of the student council elections were made public.

For Hanamaru and Yoshiko, the past weeks had been gruelling, torturous even. Today however, they will reap their fruits of labour with pride.

Hanamaru was sat on one of the seats, leaving the space beside her empty for her usually late friend. She surely wouldn’t be absent after all the work they had together put into this, right? Her head wildly turned around in all directions, looking for any signs. Who knows, maybe she just lost her way? The ceremony was about to start in minutes, and she knew very well that they wouldn’t want to miss a single thing.

Eventually, she finally spotted a dark blue bun amidst the crowd, coming from one of the many doors that lead inside.

“There you are, zura! Even on a big day like this you managed to be late!”

“Sorry.” Yoshiko then deepened her tone. “The fallen angel had been smitten by misfortune as always.”

The magenta-eyed girl took a seat, trying to make herself comfortable over the rather stiff cushion. Just her luck, it seemed.

Seconds after, the lights began to dim slightly, all the luminescence now focused onto the grand stage in front of them. All the chatters were replaced with pin drop silence, an eerie contrast considering just how loud the entire hall was.

Eventually, the emcee for today slowly walked to the middle of the stage. She was well known as the face of the radio club, as well as the voice everybody kept hearing during the entire campaign period. If you don’t recognise her voice from the PA system, are you even a student of Numazu High?

Like always, the ceremony was full of fillers, some of which was enough to render a sleep-deprived Yoshiko snoring. Luckily, Hanamaru was there to keep her in check, or rather, to avoid the trouble of getting sent to the disciplinary council. Either way, they just forced their attention to the boring speeches by teachers, laden with unfunny and dated jokes, but everybody laughed anyways.

After all these droning speeches, it was finally time for the main event. The only one that mattered out of this morning’s assembly.

“Now, I’m pretty sure everybody has been aching to wait for this. Well, wait no more!” She paused for a while. “I would like to invite our newly elected student council president to this stage to say a few words. Well, actually more than a few,” she joked. “Everyone, I present you, Kurosawa Ruby!”

There she was, their friend slowly walking towards the spotlight. There was a sense of elegance in her walk, the kind of poise they had usually associated with her older sister. Guess it was something embedded in their genes.

Ruby was no longer the scaredy cat she was when they first met her, that was for sure. Their journey together as Aqours, coupled with her own personal experiences and resolve, drove her to be more determined, more courageous.

And from the looks of it, they hadn’t disappointed her. Being appointed as her campaign advisor was unexpected, but Hanamaru and Yoshiko would do anything for their dear friend. Despite all the hiccups throughout the entire process, they tried their best in order to make her victory a reality. Besides, Ruby had been very helpful as a junior member of the student council back in second year, which really helped her campaign. They were glad that it translated well into the votes she received during the election.

Ruby then stood still behind the podium, clearing her throat.

“Uhm, Good morning, everyone…” There was still a sense of sheepishness coming from her squeaky voice. It was almost concerning, if not for the confident smile that followed.

The redhead cleared her throat again. This time, she was more determined. Braver.

“First of all, I would like to thank everyone for this.” And like that, all her nervousness dissipated into thin air. In its place, a resounding aura of authority. “It is an honour to be elected to represent my fellow students, and I will make sure that each and every one of us will be well represented!”

Unlike the speeches from before, this one captivated not just Ruby’s closest friends, but virtually everybody inside the amphitheatre, the teachers included.

“We will strive to create a better, safer atmosphere for all of us. We will strive to have a smoother process in terms of administration. I know how much we all hate paperwork, so it’s in our best interest to streamline the whole process. I’m confident, with the backing of my peers in the student council, this will be a reality.”

Tears began to flow from Hanamaru and Yoshiko’s eyes. The way she confidently reassured her promises they helped spread the weeks before moved their hearts.

“I am counting on your support to make this work. I will make sure that none of my promises will be broken, and I will always keep an open door at the student council. No student will be left behind.”

Much like the one before her, Ruby sure was a good orator.

“Again, thank you everyone. Serving my fellow students is my honour and pleasure. I wish you all a good day! Ganbaruby!”

After the student council president finished her speech off with her trademark gesture, the entire hall erupted into cheers and applause.

**Author's Note:**

> come join heaven which run these challenges: https://discord.gg/CaqureT


End file.
